I Get Sucked Into a TV Show?
by theImmortallyAwesome
Summary: Great. My total obsession with The Amazing Spiez has gone haywire, and now I got sucked into the show. Through my combusting TV. With me involved, things around bound to get weird, so you might want to read this. Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Or any of the characters, except my own.


**I Get Sucked Into a TV Show?**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I lay flopped on the sofa. Although it's leather, which I usually can't stand, I've grown somewhat attached to the seat; even with crumbs of unknown origin lodged in the folds.

Right now I'm watching The Amazing Spiez, which is not surprising if you know me. But you don't, so let me introduce myself: I am addicted to the TV show. Yes, that's all you need to know about me.

I've been watching the same episodes for hours now. My mom would probably think I've gone insane, which I have, if she was around, which she isn't. She and my dad have gone on some business trip, leaving me in the hands of my capable grandmother, who fortunately _and_ unfortunately lets me watch all the TV I want. Now I'm getting bored of the episodes, but there isn't really anything else I can think of doing.

Well, there _are_ other things I can think of, actually. I'm a writer and a singer; not famous, but hopeful. I guess the real situation is that there isn't anything else appealing enough to compare with the show.

I'm staring almost blankly into the screen, watching like a zombie probably. I'm bored yet fascinated, because although these are episodes I could replay in my sleep, my imagination goes on overdrive and I keep thinking; _What would I do if _I _were there? _

Answer: Probably nothing useful, because I'd be too busy spazzing out. But still. What I wouldn't give to meet the Spiez…

My mind wanders. I go over each episode, because I've watched almost all of them. Mostly I'm sure I'd be of no use, but others… well, let's just say I think I'd make a lousy but very excited spy.

"UGH!" I squeak. "I. NEED. MORE. EPISODES." I hit the down button on the TV remote repeatedly, searching for a recorded episode I didn't watch yet. Every time I click on one, it's something I've already memorized. Soon the TV goes as blank as my expression probably is. What did I do now?

Suddenly I hear a hiss. _Uh oh_, I think, staring nervously at the remote. _I didn't break it, did I? _

I hear it again. No, it's not coming from the remote, it's coming from—

I let out an earsplitting scream. My gaze is locked on the television screen, on which more and more cracks are forming by the second. I scream again, wondering why my grandmother hasn't come yet. If she can't hear me, she's got to hear the chaos.

Then the TV blows up.

I'm not even joking; the cracks become so large that they combust, and the shards fly at me. I shriek, diving behind the sofa. But suddenly the sofa blows up as well. The sharp pieces reach me, but I don't even feel them. If I do feel them, I'm not aware because I'm so scared and confused that I can't register anything but the loud noise. The noise that's transforming into music…wait, is that—?

Yes. The Amazing Spiez theme song is playing in my head, echoing in my ears, traveling through to my brain again and again. It starts to become infuriating when it suddenly stops.

I peer through barely open eyes. I then survey my body. It appears to be fine. But the living room is in shambles. And my grandma is nowhere to be seen. Something weird is going on.

"Well, that's obvious," I mutter. I slowly turn my eyes towards the screen and gasp. The screen is gone, I know that for sure because it's lying in broken pieces all over the floor around me, and yet I see an image of WOOHP Headquarters.

_Could it be…?_ I don't dare to get my hopes up, but nevertheless I creep towards the image and hold my arms out. My eyes pop open as they go right _through_ the screen—or projection or whatever. I stick my leg in, and promptly lose my balance and stumble into the image. And I'm falling from the sky, nausea building in my stomach and dread building in my heart.

The ground comes at me so suddenly, it takes my breath away—_literally_. I just go _splat! _and my world is washed in a blood red. I only have time to think, _This would be a stupid way to die_, before the red harshly slams into a colorless void and my thoughts scatter away.

* * *

So, yeah, this is the prologue to my newest TAS story. So if you read this, review. It takes less than a minute on usual circumstances and makes a writer's day/week. :)

I have set personal review targets and I'm hoping for five at the very least, but if my goal is not met, that's okay. I'll still continue because I really am addicted to The Amazing Spiez, and the writer in me will not cease to write! XD


End file.
